Le mensonge d'une vie
by Malukita
Summary: Après l'incendie de la maison Hale, Kate n'en est pas resté là et a aussi kidnappé le jeune Stiles. Après 10 ans, elle revient avec ce dernier à Beacon Hills. Stiles est devenu chasseur avec pour mission de tuer l'alfa qui est Derek. Mais réussira-t-il à venir à bout de sa mission d' assassina lorsqu' il apprendra que celui qu'il doit tuer n'est autre que son compagnon d'âme.


Bonjour fanes de Sterek ! je viens aujourd'hui vous présenter le prologue d'une histoire qui va (je l'espère) être looooongue xD

Moi et ma meilleure amie (qui est ma Bêta aussi, ouais ! je suis Alfa ! XD) venons vous présenter notre histoire et nous espérons que vous aller l'aimer.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Même si je voulais Stiles et ma best Derek xP

**Note :** C'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf donc soyez gentils :D

Bon maintenant place à la FIC !

**Le mensonge d'une vie**

**Prologue**

**-**_**Stiles, je voudrais que tu restes à la maison et que tu m'attendes très gentiment jusqu'à que je revienne. Papa a du travail et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes escapades.**_

**Jonh enfilait sa veste de chérif sous le regard attentif de son seul et unique fils. Il avait été appelé d'urgence au beau milieu de la nuit par son adjoint qui lui avait seulement annoncé qu'un incendie avait ravagé une maison et causé la mort de toute une famille... **

**Non, pas tout à fait. Seuls trois rescapés s'en sortirent. Les deux premiers n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit et le troisième avait réussit à échapper de justesse aux flammes et sortit de la maison avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sous son propre poids. Cependant il avait subit de multiples brûlures sévères et il fallut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.**

**John soupira de lassitude et de désespoir c'était la première fois qu'un crime d'une telle envergure s'était produit à Beacon Hills. Il pensait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille avec son fils mais l'état des événements annonçait tout le contraire.**

**Il se retourna et s'accroupit à la même hauteur que son p'tit bonhomme pour mieux distinguer sa petite frimousse. Stiles était un garçon bien curieux pour son âge. Il profitait de chaque occasion pour se faufiler discrètement dans la voiture de son père, afin de partir avec lui dans des aventures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, sans perdre de temps. En revanche, ces petites fugues répétées avaient le don d'exaspérer son paternel qui devait sans cesse le ramener à la maison après l'avoir pris sur le fait, comme à chaque fois, et lui faire un sermon qu'il savait ne servir à rien puisqu'il allait recommencer, comme à chaque fois. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Stiles savait que ce qui attendait son père là-bas était quelque chose d'assez grave et sérieux.**

_**-Non mais tu as**__** vu l'heure ? Allez, au lit ! Il se fait vraiment tard pour un jeune garçon de ton âge, tu devrais déjà être entrain de faire de beaux rêves depuis bien longtemps.**_

_**-C'est même pas vrai ! J'ai 6 ans et je suis un grand maintenant ! **_**Protesta le petit rejeton d'un air boudeur, sous le regard attendrit de son gentil papa souriant.**

_**-Oui mais tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour faire nuit blanche, alors au lit maintenant et sans discuter.**_

**Il ramena son fils dans sa chambre, le coucha et le borda avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il éteignit la lumière et sur le seuil de la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit une toute petite voix enfantine, celle de son fils bien aimé :**

_**-**__**Fais attention papa, je t'aime très fort !**_** Lui disait-il.**

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort fiston. Je serai vite renté, dors maintenant.**_** Lui répondit-il tendrement d'une voix rassurante, avant de s'en aller.**

**Depuis que Stiles et lui avaient perdu la seule personne qui comptait pour eux suite à un cancer, cette personne à la fois mère et femme que chacun aimait, le petit lui rappelait toujours combien il aimait son père. Et il avait ce besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait en retour pour se rassurer. Le chérif Stilinski sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son petit protégé, tout en fermant la porte. Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea vers le hall d'entré et sortit de la maison après s'être assuré que la porte principale était bien verrouillée, ainsi que tout les autres accès à la maison. Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture de service et se rendit à toute allure sur les lieux du drame.**

**Si seulement il avait su ce qu'il se passerait durant son absence il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que son fils lui désobéisse une fois de plus et aille se cacher dans le coffre arrière de la voiture pour partir avec lui.**

**-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

**Stiles dormait paisiblement, plongé dans ses rêves d'enfant insouciant lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé, semblable à celui d'une fenêtre que l'on casse, le réveilla en sursaut. L'enfant bondit hors de son lit et fixa la porte de sa chambre terrifié et tremblant, mais attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Il savait que ce n'était pas son père qui était rentré, et même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais cassé la fenêtre pour entrer puisqu'il avait les clés de la maison. Des bruits de pas qu'il ne reconnaissait pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent net devant sa porte. Il en avait la certitude un inconnu c'était introduit chez eux par effraction. Il tenta de se cacher comme lui avait appris son père en cas de danger mais trop tard vois-là que cette personne avait déjà pénétré dans sa chambre. Il ne put que faire face à cet inconnu qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. C'était une femme, l'inconnu était une femme et il ne la connaissait pas. Qui était-elle ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire chez lui ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle s'avança lentement d'un pas menaçant vers l'enfant qui sentit tout à coup une peur incommensurable envahir son corps tout entier. Cependant, il trouva le courage et la force de parler, de lui tenir tête.**

_**-Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? **_**Questionna le petit terrifié, reculant à mesure que l'autre avançait.**

**Mais Stiles était un garçon exceptionnel, si jeune qu'il possédait déjà un courage extraordinaire qui égalait celui des grandes personnes et bien plus encore. C'est dans ce courage qu'il puisa toute la force dont il disposait pour affronter cette femme sombre et hostile.**

_**-Allez-vous en ou j'appelle mon papa sale vieille peau ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis hein ? Je suis Stiles Stilinski et je suis le fils du chérif. Donc si vous vous en allez pas tout de suite il viendra ici et vous mettra en prison et…**_

_**-Mais est ce que tu vas la fermer oui ?! **_**Coupa violemment l'inconnue manifestement offensée. Sa voix stridente et dure sonna comme un coup de tonnerre qui remit tout de suite le pauvre garçon à sa place. Il sentit son courage tout à coup s'envoler.**

**Stiles la regarda effrayé comme si elle était folle, il était choqué et tétanisé par la peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Crier ? La peur avait noué sa gorge. Il aurait hurlé s'il avait pu. S'enfuir ? Et par où ? Par la fenêtre ? Il était trop haut pour sauter, il se serait sans doute cassé le cou en bas. Par la porte ? Impossible. C'est alors que la sinistre femme essaya de le saisir par le bras mais Stiles reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour échapper à son emprise qu'il évita par réflexe. Sans plus réfléchir, il tenta de lui passer sous le nez et se rua désespérément vers la sortie de sa chambre. À peine eut-il le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle l'attrapa par l'arrière de son pull. Il voulut crier au secours, mais la malveillante avait anticipé sa tentative. Elle plaqua violemment sa main glacée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier et l'étouffant presque. C'est là qu'il céda à la panique. Il pensa à son père. Comment allait-il réagir en s'apercevant qu'il n'es plus là demain ? Qu'allait-il penser ? Serait-il triste ou inquiet ? Il aurait tan aimé qu'il soit là. Qu'il vienne à son secours. Le reverra-t-il un jour ? Viendra-t-il le chercher ? Saura-t-il le retrouver ? Alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête, l'odieuse femme le souleva facilement et ils sortirent de la maison. Stiles ne fit aucune résistance, trop désorienté à ce moment là, pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Après un bref instant ses pensés s'éclaircirent un peu. On l'emmena jusqu'à une voiture, un 4x4 rouge qui devait sans doute appartenir à la kidnappeuse. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'une kidnappeuse. Elle était entrée chez eux par effraction pour l'emmener contre son gré, il ne sait où, sans que personne ne le sache.**

**Stiles était un garçon intelligent pour son âge. On n'allait pas juste l'emmener faire un petit tour en 4x4, cela était certain. Il comprit qu'il devait s'enfuir au plus vite, car il avait le pressentiment que s'il entrait dans cette voiture c'en serait fini de lui. Il commença à se débattre avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur et d'acharnement, en vain. Que pouvait faire un enfant de 6 ans face à un adulte, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Très vite il fut jeté sur les sièges arrières du 4x4 comme un vulgaire jouet. Pendant un moment il se retrouva à nouveau étourdit, ce qui donna le temps nécessaire à sa ravisseuse pour ouvrir la porte côté conducteur, s'installer, verrouiller les portes du 4x4 et démarrer le véhicule. Stiles était totalement accablé de chagrin. Tout était perdu, il ne reverrait plus jamais son père. Il se mit à pleurer, à frapper de toutes ses forces la fenêtre de sa porte, fou de rage et révolté. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir la porte bloquée dans un ultime geste désespéré. Il cria qu'il voulait son père.**

_**-TAIS-TOI ! SI TU CONTINUES, JE T'ARRACHE LA LANGE ET JE TE TUE ! **_**Hurla l'hystérique à bout de nerfs. Sa voix fit à nouveau trembler le pauvre garçon de tout son corps. Mais aussitôt, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de cette femme, elle pouvait crier autant qu'elle voulait, peut lui importait.**

**-**_**NON ! je veux voir mon papa, je veux rentrer à la maison. **_**Rouspéta le petit garçon. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ? Stiles continua à pleurer et à crier.**

**La kidnappeuse semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se contenir pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Elle resserra donc encore un peu plus le volant pour retrouver son calme, avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté d'une route déserte. Elle quitta son siège pour s'installer sur le siège arrière à côté de Stiles, qui immédiatement pris le plus de distance possible. Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon qui la regardait apeuré. Son regard était sombre, remplit de malveillance et de méchanceté. Elle n'avait rien d'humain et dégageait une aura plus angoissante et plus noire que les ténèbres. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.**

_**-Tu n'as plus de papa mais une charmante maman désormais. **_**Annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide et calculatrice. **_**Ton père est mort dans un accident de voiture ainsi que ta mère. C'est moi ta mère maintenant car j'ai décidé de t'adopter, alors appelle moi maman. Et bien sûr que je te ramène à la maison. Notre maison Nathan.**_

_**-MON PAPA N'EST PAS MORT ! **_**Protesta violemment le jeune enfant fou de rage. **_**Vous m'avez obligé à venir avec vous ! Vous n'êtes pas ma maman et vous ne le serez jamais ! JAMAIS ! Ma maman est morte à l'hôpital! Mon papa va vous retrouver et vous envoyer en prison ! Et mon nom c'est Stiles pas Nathan!**_

**La femme leva sa main et lui asséna une claque sur la joue. Ce dernier resta sans bouger, incrédule mais la douleur et la chaleur que la claque avait laissé sur sa joue le sortir de sa torpeur et confirma ses craintes. Elle venait de le frapper, elle l'avait frappé ! Très vite sa peur monta d'un cran et continuait de grimper à mesure du regard psychopathe que l'odieuse lui lançait.**

_**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ton nom est Nathan ! Et tu n'as plus de papa, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'as que moi, ta maman est-ce bien clair ? Ton père est mort dans un accident de la route et ta mère aussi. Donc si j'entends encore une fois le mot papa, chérif ou quoi que se soit d'autre sortir de ta bouche, je te coupe la langue et je te la fais manger. Tu as compris ?!**_

**Le petit n'osa plus rien dire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement ou peut-être ne faisait-il que trembler. Cette fausse maman lui faisait horriblement peur. Il se tassa au maximum tout au fond, dans le coin de la voiture, les genoux collés à son torse, complètement recroquevillé et refermé sur lui même. Il ferma les yeux et pleura en silence.**

**Soudain, il sentit sur son front les lèvres de cette femme horrible, ce qui lui donna la nausée. Il la repoussa instinctivement. Comment osait-elle ? Elle recula en souriant elle savait que le petit serait rebelle. Elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour autant. Sans lui accorder plus d'importance, elle reprit sa place de conducteur à l'avant du 4x4 et reprit la route. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour modifier toute sa mémoire et faire en sorte qu'il oublie son passé et devienne le gentil petit garçon bien dressé et surtout obéissant à sa chère petite maman. Oui, il deviendra se qu'elle voudra qu'il devienne. Un sourire victorieux et machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres démoniaques. Elle continua de rouler par delà la nuit sans lune, aussi sombre que son âme.**

**Le petit Stiles, lui, regardait le paysage défiler au dehors totalement épuisé après un tel traumatisme. Son corps et son esprit commençaient à le lâcher, ses forces à l'abandonner. Il pria.**

_**-Maman, s'il te plaît, protège papa. J'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi. Je t'en prie, aide moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu me manques. Je ne veut pas qu'il fasse une bêtise quand il ne me verra pas…dit lui que je l'aime. **_**Finit-il par dire avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, inconscient.**

**-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

**La voiture s'arrêta. L'arrêt du bruit et des vibrations du moteur réveilla le jeune inconscient.**

_**-Nous somme arrivés à la maison Nathan.**_

**Le dit Nathan papillonnait encore des yeux. Il était éblouit par trop de lumière et encore totalement déboussolé. Qui était cette femme ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-elle Nathan ? Qui était ce Nathan ? Il pensait avoir fait seulement un horrible cauchemar mais le pauvre fut rapidement rattrapé par la dure réalité. Il se rappela aussitôt les événements d'hier soir et les larmes lui revinrent rapidement.**

_**-Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! Tu devrais plutôt être content enfin ! Tu vas voir ton grand-père ! **_**S'exclama la veille femme indignée.**

**Stiles cessa un cours instant de pleurer et regarda la déséquilibrée avec un profond désarroi. Elle eu un sourire endiablé et sortit du 4x4 après avoir klaxonné pour avertir les gents de la maison de son retour. Très vite, on ouvrit la porte où se trouvait le petit Stiles et il put sortir.**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à s'enfuir que la sadique lui saisit la main.**

**Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année fit son apparition. Il les rejoignit, regardant avec fierté la femme qui lui souriait et la prit dans ses bras.**

_**-Je suis fier de toi ma fille! Tu viens de prouver que tu as l'âme d'une chasseresse et l'intelligence d'une pour continuer à perdurer et à faire briller le nom des Argent. **_**S'exprima-t-il, ravit et surtout fier des exploits de sa fille.**_** Kate, ton plant était brillant et parfait ! J'aurais voulut être là pour écouter les cris de ses êtres immondes et les voir se tordre de douleur, consumés par les flammes. **_**Poursuivit-il d'une voix pleine de vengeance et plus angoissante que les abysses des ténèbres. Sa voix menaçante et sans état d'âme fit glacer le sang du jeune Stiles et il sentit tout à coup son cœur s'arrêter. Il en oublia de respirer.**

_**-Père, je n'ai fait que mon travail. **_**S'exprima-t-elle modestement. **_**C**__**e ne sont que des monstres qui ne méritent que la mort. Bien entendu, il faut les faire souffrir avant de les achever. Sinon où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ? Dommage que je n'aie pas tué ce cher Derek. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. **_**Réalisa-t-elle avant de poursuivre. **_**Il doit souffrir le martyre en ce moment, la culpabilité est souvent plus difficile à endurer et parfois bien plus horrible que la douleur physique. Il est difficile d'en guérir et parfois on se s'en remet jamais. Je vais donc le laisser mariner dans son jus encore quelques temps, et ensuite je retournerais là-bas et je le dévasterai encore un peut plus avant de le l'éliminer, définitivement. **_**Conclu-t-elle dans un ricanement malsain qui fit frissonner le pauvre enfant.**

**Mais qui étaient ces gens à la fin ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmené de force ici ?**

**Les yeux sombres de la cruelle se pausèrent sur le gamin et son sourire vicieux s'élargit encore plus. Oui, grâce cet enfant elle allait faire souffrir Derek à un seuil critique de non retour. À un point inimaginable. Il préférera sans doute mourir mille fois plutôt que d'endurer un tel traitement. Et cela lui réjouit au plus au point.**

_**-Qui est ce gamin Kate ? **_**Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton qui fit sursauter le gamin en question. Sa voix sinistre laissait paraître une cruauté et une menace semblable à celle qui l'avait enlevé et amené ici. Il se sentit la proie et la cible de barbares sanguinaires.**

_**-Oh ! C'est mon nouveau fils, Nathan. **_**Répondit-elle fièrement. **_** Il va m'aider à détruire Derek lorsque je retournerais à Beacon Hills. Bien sûr je vais avoir besoin de ton aide papa pour que mon plan marche à merveille…**_

**Gérard analysa un long moment la toute petite chose sans défense qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il contempla Stiles sur tout ses angles d'un regard observateur et pénétrant. Celui-ci se sentit soudain totalement nu et transpercé par ce regard mortel il aurait put le tuer d'un simple coup d'œil s'il l'avait voulu. Un sourire aussi démoniaque que celui de sa fille se dessina sur ces lèvres de vieillard.**

_**-Et bien, je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de travail. **_**Constata-t-il après mûre réflexion. **_**Enferme-le dans le sous-sol, le temps que nous soyons prêts à le recevoir. On va commencer par modifier sa mémoire avant de lui apprendre l'art d'être un chasseur hors pair.**_

**Le petit n'eut pas le temps de réaliser se qui lui arrivait, qu'il sentit une violente douleur le prendre à l'arrière du crâne****, sa vue se brouilla**** et il s'évanouit.**

**Fin du prologue**

Si vous avez aimez, des petites reviews ne font de mal à personne… )


End file.
